<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking Timing by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177010">Fucking Timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Filth, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing to get off while needing to get to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Amaro/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hasbleidy">hasbleidy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick's got Liv pressed against the wall next to his front door, mouth on her neck, one hand so far up her skirt, it's bunched up almost to his elbow. Liv's rocking against his hand, whimpering quietly and clutching at the waistband of his slacks. Her fingers are tucked tight against his stomach, her fingertips just barely grazing the tip of his cock, hard and upright against his zipper.</p>
<p>Nick shifts his hand as he kisses Liv on the mouth. He slips two fingers into her and moans at how wet she is. They've been flirting and teasing since Nick picked her up for dinner hours ago, Liv getting them to the where they are now when she'd casually pulled her underwear off in the Lyft and tucked them neatly into Nick's front pocket. </p>
<p>Nick groans when Liv pops the button on his slacks, and he shivers when she shimmies her hand down so she can grip his dick. "Fuck. Olivia."</p>
<p>"Say my name again," she says, deep-throated and laughing quietly. </p>
<p>Nick licks into her mouth, then breaks off with a gasp when her nails graze his balls. "Olivia. OH...Fuck. Olivia."</p>
<p>And then their phones ring in almost-perfect unison.</p>
<p>Olivia throws her head back and groans in a way Nick is absolutely against hearing tonight. "Fuck."</p>
<p>Nick drops his mouth from her neck to the subtle curve of her breast, unable to stop kissing her even as his phone keeps ringing. "I can…" he says, and just as Olivia reaches to grab her own phone, he slips his fingers in deep and massages hard. </p>
<p>"NICK." Olivia yells. </p>
<p>Nick uses her distraction to get his phone from his pocket. He takes one, quick deep breath before he answers. "Amaro." When Olivia tries to reach her own phone again, he slips his thumb onto her clit and drags his fingers hard over her G-spot. She gasps brokenly as he listens to the dispatcher give him the details. "I'm with Benson," he says, and if he rubs a little harder on her clit just to make her bite back a moan, no one can prove it. "We're in traffic. Give us thirty." He has to swallow back a gasp when Olivia drags her hand slow and dry and tight up the whole length of his dick. </p>
<p>"NIck," she whispers when he manages to hang up the phone and drop it back into his pocket. "Nick." </p>
<p>"Goddamnit, I made sure to put fresh sheets on the bed for tonight," he grumbles, and then he yanks her hand off his dick so he can drop hard to his knees and press his face up underneath her skirt. </p>
<p>She's so fucking wet against his mouth. He licks the taste of her off his knuckles before pressing his tongue in against his fingers. She shivers and gasps and pulls hard at his hair, and he lets her take the lead. When she presses his whole face against her cunt, it isn't giving in. It's getting what he wants. In a perfect world, he'd grab her thighs and lift her up so he can fuck her against the wall next to his front door. But they're not in a perfect world. So he buries his tongue as deep in her cunt as he can get and fucks her with his fingers as she swears under her breath and streaks his whole face with her wetness.</p>
<p>"Nick. Fuck. Nick." She shivers and gasps and shudders and then she goes still. Her whole body is an iron rod of effort as she stands perfectly straight and yanks on his hair and absolutely drowns him in her scent and taste all the way down his throat. </p>
<p>There's a moment of complete disconnect. One second, Nick is massaging her cunt with his tongue and striking his thumb against her clit. The next, Olivia's pushing at his shoulder, then at his chest, and he's flat on his back on the porch as she yanks his slacks and underwear just low enough to free his cock. It bobs into the cold air, and he hisses as she licks it from root to tip, then sucks messily on the head.  Before he can do more than shiver from head-to-toe, she's got him in a sure grip and straddling him, aiming his dick so it slides perfectly into her body as she sits hard and fast on his lap. </p>
<p>"FUCK." Nick yells, and some part of his brain is aware it's the second time one of them has shouted while fucking each other on his porch, but his light is off, and the streetlamp in front of his yard is burned out, and also, godfuckingdamnit, he wants everyone in the world to see how he makes Olvia fucking Benson lose her goddamned mind because he fucks her like she deserves. </p>
<p>He fucks up into her, grabbing her ass in both hands and pulling her down as he thrusts up. She gasps and whines and digs her fingers into his pecs through his shirt. The rhythm is, at best, unsteady. Her tits bounce in her dress, and NIck wishes he could sit up and suck her nipples, but there's no time for that. He settles instead for clenching one hand tight in the meat of her ass while bringing the other around so she can ride her clit on the heel of his palm. </p>
<p>When she clenches around him so hard he sees stars, he doesn't try to fight it. He comes in a shocking, violent wave of need that has him begging in whispers for more and harder and saying her name over and over like the goddess she is. </p>
<p>Olivia responds by riding his dick until he's absolutely soft and slipping out of her. Then, she takes the hand pressing against her clit and flips it so she can shove three of his fingers inside of her and work her clit herself. She comes a second time, then a third, and just as Nick starts to think they're done, she pulls his fingers out of her cunt and rubs her folds hard against the oversensitized shaft of his dick for a half-dozen shivery strokes before she gasps against his throat with her fourth orgasm. </p>
<p>Nick manages the barest definition of a sloppy kiss as Olivia comes down from her high and presses her open mouth against his. They pant into each other's mouths for a few seconds before Olivia digs her fingers into the front pocket of his slacks and pulls out her underwear. </p>
<p>"Gonna need these," she says against his mouth. </p>
<p>Nick groans brokenly and can't help sliding his fingers against her slit. She whimpers and bites his ear. He manages to pull her underwear from her fingers and flip them so that she's on her back, and he's between her thighs. He lifts her left leg so her ankle rests on his shoulder. He bites lightly at her ankle as he bunches her underwear in her hands then slips the leghole around her heel and ankle. He repeats the motion on the right side and meets her eyes as she slides her underwear up her legs as her ankles stay on his shoulders. When her underwear are back in place, Nick dives down and drags his tongue hard against her lace covered cunt. Olivia bucks hard against his face and whines when he pulls away. </p>
<p>Nick keeps eye contact as he sits up straight and tucks his soft dick back into his slacks. "We have to go," he says.</p>
<p>"Did you taste your come?" Olivia asks, cheating like she always does. </p>
<p>Nick groans and drops down to mouth her cunt for a few seconds more. When he sits up again, Olivia bucks her hips up, then clenches her hands in her dress before shifting away and up until she's sitting. Nick leans in and presses his mouth to her ear. "When we get done, I'll eat you so fucking good you'll scream my name."</p>
<p>Olivia groans and her entire body arches towards him like she can't help it. "Bet I can suck you off screaming my name first."</p>
<p>Nick drags her onto his lap and bites her nipple through her dress rather than answer with words. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Amanda and Fin give them both a very knowing look when they show up on scene. </p>
<p>"Funny," Fin says to Amanda. "No traffic from my place."</p>
<p>"Me neither," Amanda agrees. </p>
<p>"We were coming from dinner," Olivia says, cool as anything. </p>
<p>Nick has to swallow a moan as he considers exactly how hard they've come since dinner. "What have we missed?" he asks, and if he manages one final caress of Olivia's ass as he steps around her, no one can prove it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>